Utopia (X-Men Base)
It was destroyed in a battle with the original X-Men, when someone was suspected of hitting the wrong buttons that would initiate the self-destruction of the base. Creation Many years later, Utopia was brought back to the surface by the X-Club, under the direction of Cyclops. Seeing no other option, Cyclops decided to move the mutant population (then stationed in the Marin Headlands at Graymalkin Industries) to this island, and off U.S. soil to avoid further persecution by the government, and Norman Osborn and his H.A.M.M.E.R. in particular. ]] Obstacles Although the X-Men's island sovereignty protected them from Osborn, they still were not free from other issues and further besiegement. Almost immediately the X-Men had to worry about food and water supplies. Storm and Iceman were able to use their mutant abilities to aid in supplementing the water supply. New Mutants and Young X-Men were tasked with cultivating a farm, but in the meantime Mayor Sinclair commissioned food supplies to be delivered to Utopia on a semi-regular basis. After the death of Dr. Takiguchi, Utopia hosted it's first funeral service. Dr. Takiguchi's death left the X-Club one member short, but they were still tasked with the dire issue of preventing the sinking of Utopia. This issue was temporarily solved with the arrival of former villain now turned repentant Magneto. Magneto was recruited by the X-Club to utilizes his electro-magnetic powers to keep Utopia afloat. However, this meant long, daily sessions for Magneto. To find a more permanent solution and to win the trust of Cyclops, Magneto secretly approached Namor with a proposition. Magneto suggested that Namor build a large pillar structure underneath Utopia to prevent the island's sinking and to act as a new home for the scattered Atlanteans. Namor consented and New Atlantis was born. Attacks Despite escaping the threat of Osborn, the X-Men's numerous other enemies wasted little time is attacking their new home. Lobe and his U-Men, forced Scalphunter to kamikaze several Predator X's onto Utopia. Later Lobe's team was also responsible for the release of a virulent strain of HX-N1 to infect the X-Men with power-sapping flu. Utopia was temporarily placed under quarantine as a result. Emplate attack to kidnap mutants to feed his hunger. Selene sent an army of undead mutants along with her elite team of Death Dealers to attack the island. Not long afterward, with the return of Cable and Hope Summers, Bastion was able to launch his final plans for the destruction of mutantkind. Bastion was able to create an impenetrable dome over Utopia and the Bay Area to cut off the X-Men from any help. Inside the dome, Bastion opened a portal to allow several Nimrod Sentinels to enter and attack. After a brief break, the X-Men were next attacked by Xarus and his vampire hordes. After Kid Omega's telepathic attack on the United Nations, anti-mutant sentiment began to rise and world leaders began reactivating Sentinels. Meanwhile, in San Francisco, Mayor Sinclair expedite the grand opening of the Mutant History Museum. Unfortunately, Kade Kilgore and his Hellfire Club used this opportunity to attack the X-Men. Despite Wolverine's objections, Cyclops ordered Idie to stop the Hellfire Club by killing them all. These event lead to a giant super-Sentinel nearly destroying Utopia, and Cyclops and Wolverine parting ways because of philosophical differences. ]] Phoenix Five and Downfall After Captain America arrived on Utopia, demanding Hope Summers, a war between the Avengers and the X-Men began. Due to the Avengers intervention, the Phoenix was accidentally split and merged with five X-Men. Using their new powers, Phoenix Five used their new powers to recreate Utopia into a giant structure raised floating over the San Francisco Bay. After the Phoenix Force was excised from Cyclops, Utopia fell, ruined, back into the bay. Alternate Versions Ultimate Universe In this reality Utopia is located in a continent rather than being a separate island. After the Nimrod attack, President Captain America gave the mutant resistence the opportunity to forge their own nation, which is composed of a small portion of the United States which was given to them. The leader of Utopia by public decision was Kitty Pryde- Steampunk Godworld On Earth-TRN228, Magnus and Xavier created a secret base psychically hidden from Storm and the Gods. This island of Utopia soon became a haven of science and technology for free mortals. They worked together for years until the arrival of the X-Men who revealed his secret and freed the Gods from his control. Xavier was then killed by Magnus. | PointsOfInterest = *'Senior Conference Room' - Cyclops holds councils here with the senior members of the X-Men. Individuals known to be involved in senior meetings include Cyclops, Emma Frost, Angel, Colossus, Hope Summers, Iceman, Magneto, Namor, Nightcrawler, Professor X, Psylocke, Rogue, Shadowcat, Storm, Wolverine, Box, Dr. Rao and Dr. Nemesis. *'Sick Bay' - Acts as infirmary where wounds are mended and patients recover. This is where Karma leg was treated and where Magneto and Kitty Pryde recovered. *'X-Lab' - Located near the Sick Bay, the X-Lab serve as the headquarters of X-Club. Jeffries, Dr. Rao and Dr. Nemesis all spend the majority of their time here running various experiments. *'X-Brig' - Also called the virtual reality prison, Danger serves a warden over the prisoners (such as Sebastian Shaw and Empath) who are kept unconscious while she works to rehabilitate their minds in the virtual reality environment. *'Mess Hall' - The limited food rations are kept here and citizens come here to dine. *'Hangar' - Housing the Blackbirds/X-Jets and the X-Sub. *'New Atlantis' - Built to re-enforce the then sinking island. The New Atlantis (sometimes called Atlantean Pillar) is where King Namor has gathered his scattered people from the corners of the seven seas. *'Farm' - Planning for the future, under the direction of Cannonball the New Mutants and Young X-Men have begun to till and plant a garden/farm. *'Cerebra Chamber' - Large spherical chamber housing Cerebra, a computer used to amplify telepathic powers and act as a global X-Gene positioning system. Often used by Emma Frost and/or the Stepford Cuckoos. | Residents = Former Residents * Alchemy (Thomas Jones) * Amelia Voght * Angel/Archangel (Warren Worthington III) * Anole (Victor Borkowski) * Ariel * Armor (Hisako Ichiki) * Astra (Beth Al-Reraph) * Avalanche (Dominikos Petrakis) * Beast (Hank McCoy) * Blindfold (Ruth Aldine) * Bling! (Roxy Washington) * Bliss * Boom-Boom (Tabby Smith) * Box (Madison Jeffries) * Cable (Nathan Summers) * Luke Cage * Cannonball (Sam Guthrie) * Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) * Chamber (Jono Starsmore) * Cipher (Alisa Tager) * Cloak (Tyrone Johnson) * Crosta * Carmella Unuscione * Celeste Cuckoo * Mindee Cuckoo * Phoebe Cuckoo * Cyclops (Scott Summers) * Cypher (Doug Ramsey) * Dagger (Tandy Bowen) * Danger * Darkwind * Dazzler (Alison Blaire) * Deadpool (Wade Wilson) * Diamond Lil (Lillian Crawley) * Doctor Nemesis (James Bradley) * Domino (Neena Thurman) * Donald Pierce * Dragoness (Tamara Kurtz) * Dust (Sooraya Qadir) * Elixir (Josh Foley) * Empath (Manuel de la Rocha) * Erg * Ernst * E.V.A. * Evangeline Whedon * Exodus (Bennet du Paris) * Fantomex (Jean-Phillipe) * Face * Emma Frost * Former-Powerlord Kruun, Haleena and the other Breakworlder refugees * Frenzy (Joanna Cargill) * Gambit (Remy LeBeau) * General Kadar * Gentle (Nezho Abidemi) * Glob Herman (Robert Herman) * Graymalkin (Jonas Graymalkin) * Havok (Alex Summers) * Hawkeye (Clint Barton) * Hellion (Julian Keller) * Hepzibah * Hope (Hope Summers) * Husam * Husk (Paige Guthrie) * Husni * Iceman (Bobby Drake) * Indra (Paras Gavaskar) * Ink (Eric Gitter) * Joseph * Jubilee (Jubilation Lee) * Karma (Xi'an Coy Manh) * Dr. Kavita Rao * Kid Omega (Quentin Quire) * Korvus Rook'shir * Litterbug * Legion (David Haller) * León Núñez * Leong Coy Manh & Nga Coy Manh * Lifeguard (Heather Cameron) * Loa (Alani Ryan) * Logomancer * Lorelei Travis * Magik (Illyana Rasutina) * Magma (Amara Aquilla) * Magneto (Erik Lehnsher * Marvel Girl (Rachel Summers) * Masque * Match (Ben Hamill) * Meld (Jeremiah Muldoon) * Mercury (Cessily Kincaid) * Mirage (Dani Moonstar) * Mortis (Lois London) * Namor the Sub-Mariner * Nekra Sinclair * Neophyte (Simon Hall) * Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) * No-Girl (Martha Johansson) * Northstar (Jean-Paul Beaubier) * Omega Sentinel (Karima Shapandar) * Onyxx (Sydney Green) * Outlaw (Inez Temple) * Oya (Idie Okonkwo) * Pixie (Megan Gwynn) * Polaris (Lorna Dane) * Primal (Teon Macik) * Prodigy (David Alleyne) * Professor X (Charles Xavier) * Psylocke (Besty Braddock) * Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) * Random (Marshall Stone III) * Revenant (Rachel Summers) * Rhapsody (Rachel Argosy) * Rockslide (Santo Vaccarro) * Dr. Cecilia Reyes * Rogue (Anna Marie) * Sack * Sasha * Scalphunter (John Greycrow) * Sebastian Shaw * Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) * Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) * Stinger (Wendy Sherman) * Storm (Ororo Munroe) * Sunspot (Roberto da Costa) * Surge (Nori Ashida) * Tattooed Man * Tempo (Heather Tucker) * Toad (Mortimer Toynee) * Trance (Hope Abbott) * Transonic (Laurie Tromette) * Unit * Vanisher * Velocidad (Gabriel Cohuelo) * Warlock * Warpath (James Proudstar) * Wolfsbane (Rahne Sinclair) * Wolverine (Logan) * X-23 (Laura Kinney) * X-Man (Nate Grey) * X-Treme (Adam Neramani) * Dr. Yuriko Takiguchi * Zero (Kenji Uedo) * Unnamed mutants refugees, powered or not. | Notes = *In principle, the island nation of Utopia bares a striking resemblance to the sovereign island nations of Genosha and Xaviera. Genosha was abandoned after the Wild Sentinels attack and Xaviera was depicted in the dystopian future of the End of Days timeline. | Trivia = *Deaths on Utopia: **Dr. Yuriko Takiguchi was the first person to die on Utopia. **During the events of Necrosha, Diamond Lil, Meld and Onyxx all died at the hand of Selene's Inner Circle. **Nightcrawler died on Utopia after teleporting Hope there from Las Vegas in one jump with Bastion's left arm through his chest. **Donald Pierce was killed by Cyclops during after crippling the X-Men's means of transportation during Bastion's attacks on the Utopia and San Fransisco. *Although Leech was seen on Utopia during the Second Coming, he actually lives full-time in the Baxter Building with the FF. | Links = * Jean Grey School for Higher Learning * Genosha * Xaviera }} Category:Bases Category:X-Men Category:Utopia (Event)